thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hippopotamus
Hippopotamuses are animals that appear in The Lion King franchise. Crocodiles Information After the elephant and rhinoceros, the hippopotamus is the third largest land mammal. The hippopotamus is semi-aquatic, inhabiting rivers, lakes and mangrove swamps. Hippos spend most of their days wallowing in the water or the mud, with the other members of their pod. Appearance Hippos are very large animals. They have small legs and webbed feet. Their skin, on which very little hair is present, ranges in color from purple-gray to blue-black. Their skin sometimes has a red or pink cast to it. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this animal makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes hippopotamuses, add it to this list. *The Lion Guard: Basi's Love *The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember *The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration *The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana *The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands *The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Special Event *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion *The Lion Guard: An Important Event *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day *The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event *The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship *The Lion Guard: Kora and Vitani's Request *The Lion Guard: The Powerful Roar *The Lion Guard: Protecting A Niece *The Lion Guard: The Savannah Summit *The Lion Guard: Saving the King *The Lion Guard: Helping Basi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Basi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kiboko *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kiazi *Return To Pride Rock *Like Water and Rain *The Guard *The Path of Honor *The Dark Roar Rises *The Lion Guard: A New Era *Rafiki's Old Apprentice *Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale *Children of Light *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands *Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy *Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey *Visions of The Past *A Hyena's Tale *Pride Rock Chronicles *The Lion Guard: More Than One Problem *The Lion Guard: Dawn of a New Guard *The Lion Guard: Underground Adventure *The Lion Guard: A Lioness in the Outlands *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion Guard: Brotherly Help *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *The Lion Guard: Thurston's Mate *The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping *The Lion Guard: Helping Vuruga Vuruga *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Reunion *The Lion Guard: The Night Pride *The Lion Guard: Saving Juhudi *Ono's Retirement *The Aftermath *Kiara's Tears *Alpenglow *The Lion Guard: Bleeding Scars *A Crocodile's Journey *Lion Guard: Return of Hakimu *The Lion Guard: Adventures in the Pride Lands *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *The Lion Guard: New Beginning Hippopotamuses on this Wikia All hippopotamuses on this Wikia can be found here. Gallery Crocodiles Category:Animals Category:Hippopotamuses